


Wings

by RampageFire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Fanfic, No Romance, No Smut, Trauma, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RampageFire/pseuds/RampageFire
Summary: I cherished my wings.They were each about 3 meters long and 1 tall.They were a dark grey just like Phil's.I took great care of my wings.It's hard without them.
Kudos: 65





	1. 1 - Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for a teacher thats gonna read this lol
> 
> We must all thank editor Leti and editor Aden for fixing mistakes and grammar.

I cherished my wings.

They were each about 3 meters long and 1 tall.

They were a dark grey just like Phil's.

I took great care of my wings.

It's hard without them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day.

The day Phil is finally going to teach me how to fly.

We started off with simple exercises to stretch my wings, as per usual.

Next he showed me how to properly flap them without hitting myself or something.

He taught me how to take off and stay in the air.

I learned how to land by myself the hard way.

Today was one of the best days I've ever had.

After all, it was my 16th birthday.


	2. 2 - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exile day :(
> 
> Irl names used as to not weird out my teacher whos gonna read this so sorry

I loved L'Manburg.

After Wilbur died I was to be the next president of this country.

I quickly decided that I could not take into such a big role, so I gave it to my closest man under me, Toby.

Toby and I were best friends.

I would fly around with Toby in my arms.

We liked to play a game where I fly high up in the air, and see if I could catch him.

We always did this over water so Toby wouldn't get hurt too badly. 

Everything changed when he became president.

He turned into Schlatt.

That's his dad, ya know?

He has goat horns and similar traits and features on him.

He exiled me.

He said he'd never do it.

He promised that he wasn't like him.

He promised.


	3. 3 - Clipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry lol

It's my first day in Exile.

Toby betrayed me.

Clay escorted me here.

As I was building a place for me to sleep tonight Clay called me over.

"Tommy."

"What do you want, Clay?"

"Tommy, I do what's best for you and you know that."

"Uh Clay, where is this going?"

"Tommy I'm going to clip your wings."

"What? No-"

I tried to run.

I thought I was fast.

But he's faster.

He pinned me down.

He grabned his axe.

He cut my wings clean off my body.

I was in shock.

It hurts.

It hurts more than anything.

There's so much blood.

My once beautiful wings were laying on the ground next to me.

It's getting dark.

I can't see.

I can't hear.

I can't feel.

I'm out.


	4. 4 - Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phils a hallucination basiclly lol

I heard voices.

Phil?

Techno?

Clay?

I was in a bed.

It was cold.

I had gauze wrapped around my torso.

I woke up.

It's agonizing to move.

I remember.

I remember Clay tackliing me.

I remember when Clay took an axe to my wings.

My wings.

They're gone.

I started crying.

I never cry.

I was sobbing.

I was mad at Clay.

I was mourning the loss of my wings.

I was in pain.

I miss Philza.

When I calmed down a bit I looked around.

It hurt so badly but I pushed through.

I heard Phil's voice.

I heard Techno's voice too?

I haven't seen Techno since L'Manburg blew up.

I looked at my phone.

[Clay was slain by Technoblade]

What?

I heard Phil.

"TOMMY!"

Phil? Where am I? What happened?

Phil went silent.

We stared.

"Philza?"

"Tommy they're gone."

...

"TOMMY THEY'RE GONE! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Clay."

He hugged me.

He tired not to hurt my wounds.

He cried.

The Great Philza doesn't cry.

"My boy. He will pay."

"Philza."

"What, Tommy?"

"I'm scared."


	5. 5 - Yesterday

Yesterday.

Yesterday I thought Phil saved me.

Yesterday Techno killed Clay.

Yesterday.

Yesterday was the day my wings were gone.

Yesterday a part of me died.

Yesterday Clay hurt me.

Yesterday was the worst day of my life.

I screamed.

I screamed as loud and as hard as I could.

I wanted to- 

I don't know what I want to do.

I'm lost.

I can't anymore.

I can't.


	6. 6 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's an ass

It's been a month.

Everyday Clay stopped by.

Everyday Clay destroyed me belongings.

Everyday Clay told me he did what's best for me.

Everyday I was alone.

Everyday the water taunted me.

Everyday was painful.

Everyday I lived in agony.

A 16 year old shouldn't live like this.

Clay burned my wings infront of me two weeks ago.

Everynight I've had nightmares about the same thing.

When he stole them.

The pain I felt.

It felt real.

I can't sleep.

If I sleep he comes back.

I don't want him to come back.

But he does.

It's a living nightmare.


	7. 7 - Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg formating is embarrassing Im working on fixing it

I have a bad feeling.

I've been plotting agianst Clay.

I've collected supplies and they lay hidden away.

Or so I thought.

Let's start off at the beginning of today.

I was hanging out with Wilbur.

We were fine.

Until I heard his voice.

"Hello, Tommy." 

Why. 

"Do you want my things?" 

"No." 

What? 

"I'm feeling nice today." 

Uh, ok... 

"Hey Wilbur, I left something in L'Manburg, can you go and get it for me?" 

"Ok Clay! I'll be quick!" 

It's raining out. 

"Tommy." 

Uh oh. 

"Yes, Clay?" 

"I know what you're hiding." 

"I wouldn't hide things from you, Clay." 

"Don't play dumb, Tommy. I've seen your little basement under the house. Wilbur left it open while I was here yesterday." 

No. 

"Clay it was nothing I swear!" 

"So you wouldn't mind me blowing it up, would you?" 

"WAIT STOP! DON'T!" 

He ran to the basement and placed a stick of dynamite. 

Boom. 

"CLAY NO!" 

I grabbed some photos from a chest. 

The last photos I had of Toby and I. 

I stored them away in my pocket. 

Clay ran up to my tent. 

"YOU SEE TOMMY, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO GO AGAINST ME!" 

He places dynamite in my tent. 

"CLAY IM BEGGING YOU, STOP!" 

Boom. 

The trauma rushed through my eyes. 

L'Manburg blowing up. 

I panicked. 

"NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE!" 

I tried to run. 

He caught up and pinned me under his foot. 

His heavy boots were on my healing scars. 

Like that day. 

There were tears in my eyes. 

Not out of sadness. 

Out of fear. 

Out of pain. 

I didn't want him to hurt me like last time. 

"Clay please. I'll stop. Get off of me." 

He dug his boot into my back. 

"Don't try to run from me. Ever." 

He finally let me back up. 

He led me back to exile. 

I stared at was what left of my "home." 

Bits and pieces remained. 

My tent was gone. 

My bed was gone. 

My stuff was gone. 

Clay left. 

I was in shock. 

I grabbed what blockes I could and towered over what was Logshire. 

I built up quickly. 

I didn't know that a winged man was watching me from afar. 

When it felt high enough, 

I jumped. 

I hardly remember anything. 

I passed out mid-fall out of fear. 

Phil flew as fast as he could to save me. 

I also didn't know that Toby would come visit me, 

Only to think I was dead.


	8. 8 - Snow

It's cold

It's never cold.

Exile was warm.

I'm freezing.

Snow?

Am I in a dream?

No.

I can feel it.

I opened my eyes.

A snow forest?

Where am I?

I just remember falling.

I don't want to remember that.

How did I get here?

Where's Clay?

What is-

"Tommy?"

Is that Technoblade?

"Tommy what are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Is Clay following you?"

"I don't think so. He'd be here right now. I'd be back in exile."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I don't remember."

I was laying on the ground.

Clothes tattered.

Blurry vision.

What happened to my shoe?

Techno picked me up by the arm.

I winced in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Techno, where are you taking me?"

"My home."

Out here?

In the cold?

But why?

As we later reached Techno's house,

I saw Philza.

Before I knew it, I sprinted out of Techno's grip and ran to Phil.

"PHILZA!"

"My boy!"

He welcomed me with wide arms.

He wrapped his wings around me.

He hugged me.

I haven't had a hug since I was in L'Manburg.

It doesn't matter.

I'm with Phil and Techno.

I'm okay.

I didn't know the huge problem I just created.

Oh well.

I'm happier.

At least,

For now.


	9. 9 - Dream

After catching up with Phil and Techno I feel asleep on Techno's bed.

As I drifted asleep, memories flooded my mind.

\---

It was a late summer day.

A few weeks after my birthday.

Toby and I walked to the top of the reverse coaster.

The sun was setting.

"Toby let's jump."

"Are you sure, Tommy?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. Come here."

"Tommy if you drop me I'm gonna be mad."

"I won't drop you, big man."

He moved closer to me.

I pulled him in for a hug.

I held him as tight as I could without hurting him.

I turned so my back was facing the edge.

"Ready Toby?"

"Ready Tommy."

3

2

1

I jumped back.

Before we hit the ground I spread my wings.

We flew high into the sky.

Just Toby and I.

For some thrill I dropped Toby.

"TOMMY WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HOLD ON BIG MAN I'LL SAVE YOU!"

I swooped down like a hawk.

I caught Toby a few feet from the ground.

"TOMMY WHY?"

"It was funny!"

"Dude I could've died!"

"But you didn't!"

Philza saw us.

"BOYS!"

Uh oh.

"Yeah, Phil?"

I called from the sky.

"THOMAS WATSON! GET YOUR SORRY AS OVER HERE NOW!"

Well I got told off by Phil.

Toby got a lecture from Schlatt.

Other than that, it was a pretty good day.

I wish it lasted forever.

Just Toby and I.

It was always just Toby and I against thw world.

"Toby-"

\--------------

"TOMMY WAKE UP GODDAMNIT CLAY'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I woke up by Phil shaking me.

"What? Where is he?"

"Outside. Techno's distracting him, but you need to hide NOW!"

I got up.

Phil handed me an invisibility potion.

It was nasty, but I downed it all.

"I KNOW TOMMY'S HERE, TECHNOBLADE! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Clay for the last time, I haven't seen Tommy since L'Manburg blew up! How am I supposed to know?"

Clay and Techno were arguing back and forth.

Clay stared at me.

Dead in the eyes.

I was invisible.

How did he see me.

HOW THE HELL DID HE SEE ME?!

My heart races a million miles per hour.

Phil managed to calm Clay and get him to leave.

Techno came up to me.

"Are you alright, kid?"

I couldn't answer.

Did he know?

How did he find us?

"Woah chill Tommy, he's gone."

He's gone.

That's what they think.

I can feel him.

He's still here.

Watching.


	10. 10 - Confessiom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains mentions of attempted suicide, mentions of past abuse, and a trauma response. BE CAREFUL READING THIS PLEASE! Thank you!

I can't sleep.

Not when I know he's looking for me.

I won't sleep.

No.

What if he finds me while I'm sleeing?

What if Phil can't save me?

What if-

"Tommy snap out of it."

Techno?

"Huh?"

"You've been pacing around for 10 minutes."

"I have?"

"Yeah, you've been saying things like, 'he'll find me,' 'I don't want to die,' 'leave me alone,' and things like that."

I stood there in ashamed silence.

"Tommy, what happened while you were in exile?"

I couldn't answer.

I couldn't look him in the eyes.

I didn't want Techno to hit me.

I was frozen.

I could feel Techno looking at me.

"Tommy?"

I broke down.

I fell to the floor.

Techno caught me.

"Tommy what did Clay do to you?"

I let it all out.

"He would torment me everyday.

He would burn my things.

He would hit me if he was mad at me.

He told me that he did what's best for me.

He took what's most precious to me.

He told me nobody cared for me.

He told me nobody liked me.

He told me I was a danger to L'Manburg.

He told me I was nothing.

He told me that I'm lucky that he hasn't killed me!

He said I was worthless!

HE TOLD ME TO KILL MYSELF!

I almost did, Techno! Did you know that?

He has hurt me in so many ways, Technoblade!

Everyday was miserable! I was in so much pain.

After my wings were stolen I had an infection that lasted for weeks.

If I didn't obey him he'd hurt me.

It was torture!"

Techno was silent.

All he could do was hug me.

We sat on the floor for hours.

Techno was silently crying.

Techno spoke to me in a low whisper.

"I'm so sorry.

You didn't deserve this.

It's not your fault.

Don't end your life."

It felt safe in Techno's arms.

I fell asleep while Techno whispered affirmations to me.

Spilling everything to Techno lifted a weight off my chest.

I felt better about myself.

I was safe.


	11. Technoblade Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tommy falls asleep Techno's alone with the voices

After Tommy fell asleep, I was alone with the voices. Hopefully they would be helpful right now.

"So what do we think?" I whispered low enough to not wake Tommy. The voices went crazy to be included.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"  
"Hurt Clay"  
"Kill Clay"  
"Clay hurt Tommy"  
"Protect Tommy"  
"MAKE HIM PAY!"

They all chanted in "E" as an agreement to make Clay pay in return for hurting Tommy.

"Okay, we'll get Clay back. Let me put the boy to bed first." I said to the voices. They all collectively started "awwwww" ing and it got annoying. There's almost 200 thousand voices at any given time.

As I started to walk away from Tommy's bed, the voices all started talking at once.  
"Stay near Tommy"  
"Make sure he's safe"  
"Protect from Clay"  
"Don't let him get hurt"

"Okay fine, you assholes. I'll stay with Tommy. Let me go get some resources to we can plan. It's gonna be a long night."

When I went back upstairs to grab things the voices were pissed off that I left Tommy. I'll deal with them later. Right now I just need some food and a book to write in.  
"Go back"  
"What if Clay's here?"  
"Tommy's not safe"  
"What if he's hurt?"

Sometimes the voices were chill and helpful. Right now is not one of those times. "Will you guys shut the hell up for a second? He's gonna be fine." That shut them up for a second. Thank Zeus.

When I got back to the room they all sighed in relief. Overdramatic.

We sat there watching Tommy until early in the morning, when I needed to get sleep. The voices protested, but fuck them. I was tired. With me here nothing is going to happen to Tommy. He was safe. I'm one of the most powerful people on the server. After all, Technoblade never dies.


End file.
